My Little Pony: Friends Forever
My Little Pony: Friends Forever is a Hasbro-licensed series of full-color comics by IDW Publishing, that replaced the micro-series after it concluded its run. Each issue is a self-contained story that focuses on two of the show's characters. Crew *'Writer': Alex de Campi (#1), Jeremy Whitley (#2, #7), Ted Anderson (#3, #11), Rob Anderson (#4), Thom Zahler (#5-6), Katie Cook (#8), Christine Rice #9-10) *'Artist': Carla Speed McNeil (#1), Tony Fleecs (#2, #5, #7, #9), Agnes Garbowska (#3, #6, #10), Amy Mebberson (#4), Andy Price (#8), Jay P. Fosgitt (#11) *'Colorist': Jenn Manley Lee (#1), Bill Mudron (#1), Lauren Perry (#2), Agnes Garbowska (#3, #6), Heather Breckel (#4-5, #7) *'Letterer': Alex de Campi (#1), Neil Uyetake (#2 and onward) *'Editor': Bobby Curnow Issues Issue #1 Issue #1 was released on January 22, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RI *Subscription cover *Jetpack Comics cover, featuring Pinkie Pie *Larry's Comics cover, featuring Applejack *Hastings cover *Jetpack/Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover Summary "Introducing a brand new ongoing series! Dedicated to exploring the magic that arises from the friendship of two different ponies, prepare for anything in this fun-filled team-team up comic! Our first pony pairing features none other than Applejack and Pinkie Pie! When the two enter a baking contest, you can bet the culinary hijinks are going to get messy!" Issue #2 Issue #2 was released on February 26, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Subscription variant by Lea Hernandez *Jetpack Comics cover (Pony Jetpack edition), featuring Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in space *Jetpack Comics cover (Microprint Masterpiece edition), featuring Discord *Hastings cover Summary "The Cutie Mark Crusaders have done everything they can think of to get their cutie marks. But there's one creature of chaos who might have some ideas they would never think of... Discord! When our pint-sized heroines start working with the unpredictable trickster, the results are bound to get unusual! Will Ponyville be able to survive their friendship?" Issue #3 Issue #3 was released on March 12, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RI *Subscription variant by Tony Fleecs *Jetpack Comics cover, variant A *Jetpack Comics cover, variant B *Hastings cover Summary "Featuring the unlikely duo of Princess Celestia and Spike! In need of the birthday present for Twilight, Spike enlists Celestia on an adventure! What seems to be a harmless journey quickly turns into danger for even the mightiest of ponies! Who will save whom??" Issue #4 Issue #4 was released on April 9, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RI *Subscription variant by Derek Charm *Jetpack Comics cover *Jetpack Comics cover (Microprint Masterpiece edition) *Hastings cover Summary "Twilight Sparkle plans to spend some much needed quality time with her brother, Shining Armor, in the Crystal Empire. However, when a mysterious ghost starts haunting the castle, the siblings will have to use all of their combined monster knowledge to save the day!" Issue #5 Issue #5 was released in May 21, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RI *Subscription variant by Brenda Hickey *Cover by Thom Zahler *Jetpack Comics cover *Jetpack Comics cover (Microprint Masterpiece edition) *Hastings cover Summary "Fluttershy and Zecora take the spotlight in the new fan-favorite series! Fluttershy wakes up one day to find that all of her animal friends can talk to her! But what secret are they hiding? It will be up to everyone's favorite rhyming zebra to determine the nature of this strange occurrence!" Issue #6 Issue #6 was released on June 18, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Hastings cover *Subscription variant by Agnes Garbowska *Cover by Thom Zahler Summary "The newest Friends Forever features Trixie & Rainbow Dash! Trixie finds herself the queen of a new kingdom and calls on Rainbow Dash to wow her subjects with some amazing flying stunts. However Trixie has a hidden agenda. When Rainbow discovers the truth, just how much of a friend will she want to be?" Issue #7 Issue #7 was released on July 23, 2014. Covers *Cover A *Cover RE *Jetpack Comics cover (colored) *Jetpack Comics cover (black and white) *BronyCon Exclusive cover (colored) *BronyCon Exclusive cover (black and white) *Subscription variant by Tony Fleecs Summary "Princess Luna faces her greatest challenge yet... making jokes in public! Luna turns to Pinkie Pie, the master of merriment, to help her find her funny bone. If Pinkie's teachings backfire on Luna, there might be very few laughs to be found in Canterlot!" Issue #8 Issue #8 was released on August 20, 2014. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Andy Price Summary "It's road trip time with Applejack and Rarity! When the two friends discover they are headed to the same destination, they naturally decide to ride together. A seemingly easy trip turns disastrous when calamity upon calamity interrupts their journey! Will Applejack and Rarity's friendship... or sanity... survive the trip?" Issue #9 Issue #9 is to be released in September 2014. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Tony Fleecs Summary "Granny visits an apple convention and is dismayed to see the Flim Flam brothers are up to their old tricks. Only the two are no longer working together... something has divided the brothers! It will be up to Granny to mend hurt feelings. But will she want to?" Issue #10 Issue #10 is to be released in October 2014. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Agnes Garbowska Summary "Fluttershy gets an unexpected visit from the most aggressive guy around, Iron Will! Can Fluttershy teach the minotaur the benefits of a more gentle demeanor?" Issue #11 Issue #11 is to be released in November 2014. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A *Subscription variant by Jay P. Fosgitt Summary "Rainbow Dash is overjoyed when Wonderbolt Spitfire invites her to a special training camp. However, Spitfire is hiding a secret that she is ashamed to admit. Will Dash be able to help before the camp turns into chaos?" See also *IDW comics *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''My Little Pony Micro-Series'' *[[List of allusions/IDW comics#Friends Forever|List of My Little Pony: Friends Forever allusions]] *List of comic ponies Gallery References ru:My Little Pony: Friends Forever Category:Featured articles